Customer support centers may operate based on an asynchronous communication between customers and support engineers. A customer with a malfunctioning service or product can initiate the communication with the customer support team by creating a new ‘customer support ticket’ in the system (also referred to herein as an ‘issue’, ‘ticket’, or ‘case’). Customer support tickets may refer to data structures and/or database records that include a description of the issue, details as to who opened the ticket (e.g., customer and contact details), and/or the severity of the issue with respect to damage to the customer business. Information in the customer support ticket may be textual or may be values associated with particular fields in the customer support ticket. Techniques may be applied to the database records to detect duplicate entries. Updates to customer support tickets may be performed as additional information regarding the issue becomes available.
A large organization may receive a large volume of customer support tickets for processing. The level of quality of the support provided by the customer support team may be dependent of their ability to handle the large volume of customer support tickets efficiently. The large volume of tickets may include similar and/or related issues. Customer support engineers who are assigned a new customer support ticket have a need to find tickets containing relevant information to aide in solving the new customer support ticket.